


Take Me Away

by articcat621



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pining, Romance, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione runs away with a madman in a blue box





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the Roll-A-Prompt fest. I got Hermione/10th Doctor and the scenario: hiding from war. k_lynne317, thanks for the beta! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Doctor Who is the property of BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione glanced at the... well, he wasn't quite a man, but he was in a way. A timelord. She still couldn't believe it. He was a timelord. 

An alien, if she had to label him, who could travel through time and space with the help of the T.A.R.D.I.S. It stood for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. 

With his time machine, the Doctor could travel to any point in space and time. He had seen Pompeii before it was buried alive, stars die, and even kissed the Queen of England. 

"What are you looking at?" he asked with a quirk of his lips, catching Hermione looking at him.

"Are you ever going to tell me your real name?" she asked. He always just said he was the Doctor. Nothing more.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor." He laughed. "After three months of travelling with me, you still ask the same question."

"Yes, but Doctor who?" She pressed.

The Doctor laughed. "The question of the century, isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So what shall we do today, Doctor? Battle some Daleks? Visit the Queen?"

"I don't think the Queen would be happy to see me," the Doctor replied. "Perhaps we could go visit one of the moons of Mars?"

"That would be exciting." Hermione nodded. "Can I drive the T.A.R.D.I.S. yet?"

"I told you, she doesn't want you to drive her." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You know, Hermione, perhaps we should check on your own timeline?"

"No," Hermione said quickly. She cast her eyes downward, unable to meet his gaze. "I... I'm not ready."

The Doctor came over, gently cupping her cheek. He tilted her face upwards, causing her to meet his eyes. He could see the worry in her wide, brown eyes.

In turn, Hermione could see the sadness and many lifetimes he had lived in his eyes. "Doctor," she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest as it always did when he was near her. She worried her lower lip.

"I know you're not ready, but it's still there, waiting for you. You can't escape reality for forever." His thumb stroked her cheek.

"I need more time," she whispered, her cheeks burning in slight shame. She knew that she needed to return to her own time. Harry and Ron were waiting for her. They needed her. There was no way they would be able to defeat Voldemort without her help. 

She couldn't hide from the war for forever. Stumbling upon the Doctor was pure chance, and she was so grateful that they had met. He had whisked her away on an adventure, and with every passing day, Hermione found herself falling for the timelord more and more.

"So, shall we set off?" Hermione asked, wanting to change the topic. 

The Doctor frowned but didn't press her. "All right, let's go."

* * *

"You know, you would think with two hearts you would be more understanding," Hermione told him after he broached the subject of her returning to her own time once more.

The Doctor frowned, reaching up and running his hand through his hair. "Please, don't make me into the bad guy here, Hermione." 

"Doctor, I just... I'm not ready." She could feel the guilt once more, but she couldn't do it. "Please." Tears filled her eyes. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this. I don't want to die, Doctor."

"No one does, Hermione," he said, looking every bit his age as he pulled her into his arms. The Doctor hugged her tightly. 

Hermione couldn't hold back her tears. Yes, she was hiding from the war, but she couldn't bring herself to return. She knew that it was more than likely she wouldn't survive. Her only goal would be to help Harry get as far as she could. They would find the Horcruxes and destroy them, and Harry would defeat Voldemort. 

But still, she knew she was gifted with spellwork, but would it be enough? Hermione couldn't be sure.

"I don't want to die," Hermione whispered, her voice low. "Doctor."

"Death is part of living," the Doctor told her gently. "It's only natural."

"It's not that easy," Hermione told him. She bit her lower lip. 

"You told me you had a mission to carry out in this war you're avoiding, yes?"

Hermione nodded. "I do."

"And what happens if you never return to help?" the Doctor asked. 

Hermione was quiet for a moment, already knowing the answer. "We could lose the war... So many people would die." She hiccupped, reaching up and wiping the tears from her face. 

"Is your life worth more than all of those who would die?"

Hermione felt as if she had been struck. "Of course not," she protested, horrified. She knew that the Doctor was right. She needed to return to her own time... she needed to help Harry win the war. It was the only way she could help bring peace back to the Wizarding world. 

The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hermione, the past four months have been wonderful travelling with you, but you know it's time to return."

"But-"

"No buts," he told her. "You're a powerful witch, I've seen your magic, Hermione. I know you're capable of defeating the bad guy, saving your world, and keeping yourself and your friends safe."

"That's not what I was going to say," she said with a shy smile. "I was going to point out that you'll be alone again."

The Doctor gave a shrug, that sad look he often had when no one was looking appeared. "I'm used to being alone."

"That's not fair to you," Hermione countered, frowning as well. "No one should have to be alone."

"It's for the best," he replied. "Nothing good ever happens to my companions. It just doesn't work out." He closed his eyes, lost in thought.

"Have you lost someone?" Hermione asked, almost afraid to know the answer. The Doctor never talked about past companions, but she knew he had them.

"Two," he said quietly. "And one left when she realised I didn't return her affections." 

Hermione was quiet. 

"You need to save your world before it's too late... before you do something you'll regret."

She knew there was weight behind his words, so she didn't press him for more. It was then that she wondered what happened to the rest of his people. Hermione knew that he was the last timelord, but never asked why.

"I understand," she said quietly. It all made sense now, why he always pressed her to return. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for travelling with me," he said, his voice tight.

Hermione buried her face into his chest, holding him tightly. "I'll miss you so much."

The Doctor sighed, squeezing her. "Two hearts doesn't mean I care more," he told her sadly. "I do, but it only makes it hurt more when people leave."

"Doctor," she whispered. "Promise me we'll meet again."

"Perhaps,” he said nonchalantly. Standing, he helped her to her feet. “Let’s get you back to your time, yeah?” He began to hit a few buttons, flipped a few switches, and the familiar whirring sound was heard.

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She wanted to stay with him longer, but it wasn’t possible now. Truth be told, she had grown quite attached to the Doctor and he wasn’t ready to let him go.

“Here we are,” the Doctor announced. He opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and Hermione saw the familiar fields on the outskirts of the Burrow. An immediate sense of longing filled her.

She turned and faced him, throwing her arms around him as she hugged him tightly. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” the Doctor said, returning her hug eagerly. “Now, off you go. You’ve got a great bit to accomplish.”

Hermione smiled at him before stepping out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and onto the field. She felt right, all of her guilt finally leaving her. She turned back and looked at him, a sudden thought coming back to her. “Wait!” she shouted.

He grinned, his hand on the door. “Yes, Miss Granger?”

“Why do you look so much like Barty Crouch, Jr.?” Hermione questioned, something she had been meaning to ask him for a long time.

The Doctor laughed. “Well, if I ever see you again, I’ll be sure to tell you that story.”

With that, he closed the door. Moments later, she watched as the T.A.R.D.I.S. disappeared from sight. Turning, she slung her beaded bag over her shoulder and headed towards the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione sat on the ground near the edge of the Black Lake. She breathed slowly and deeply, trying to collect her thoughts.

They had won. Harry had defeated Voldemort. The remaining Death Eaters had been captured and brought to the Ministry. It was over.

With a sigh, she sniffed, thinking of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, and the many others who didn’t survive. Their lives were given to make the world a better place… 

Hermione knew it wouldn’t do well to dwell on those who were lost. She knew she needed to move forward and live for them. Fred wouldn’t have wanted them to cry for him. 

A familiar whirring, wheezing, groaning sound filled her ears. Turning, she saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. materialise before her. “Doctor,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes once more that day.

A familiar timelord stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and she let out an excited squeak of noise, running towards him. She flung her arms around him, crashing into him full force. He surprised her by capturing her lips in an unexpected, but not unwanted kiss.

Hermione eagerly returned the kiss, pressing herself against him. The kiss was everything she could have ever hoped it would be.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered against her lips.

“Are you here to take me away?” she teased, smiling up at him.

“Have you won the war?” the Doctor teased in return.

“Indeed we did,” Hermione replied. “Not without some losses, but we’ve won.” Leaning upwards, she kissed him once more. “Now, I believe you owe me a story.”

The Doctor threw his head back and laughed. “I can’t get anything past you, can I?”

“Of course not,” Hermione returned cheekily. “You’re mine, Doctor.” She tightened her grip on him.

“Both hearts of mine are yours,” the Doctor swore. He kissed her once more, willing to attempt a future with Hermione. He didn’t know what was in store for them, but he was ready for an adventure with his companion.


End file.
